Alvin and the Chipmunks: Brittany's Adventure
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: During Winter Break, Brittany falls off a mountain into a river, and meets the village of Chipville, where she'll have an adventure she'll never forget. Sorry for the lame summary XD Also, this is the CGI/Live Action version.
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin and the Chipmunks - Brittany's Adventure**

When the bell rang, all the students of West Eastman High exploded out the front door, cheering and dancing. A few even sang in joy. This was because the school had closed for Christmas. The Chipmunks and Chipettes tried their best not to get trampled by the other students. They quickly scattered down the small set of steps at the front door and went at the edge of school grounds.

"I'm sooo glad the bell rang at the moment of the big geometry test!" said Alvin, the red-clad Chipmunk breathing and gasping for air. "I barely studied for it!" Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just consider yourself lucky, Alvin," he said. "You know that we'll start the test at the end of Christmas break." "WHAT?!" cried Alvin, hazelnut-brown eyes going wide. "NOOO! I'm gonna get an F- at the test, I just know it! And Dave's gonna ground me for a week or month!"

Simon smiled. "And I'll get an A+!" Alvin groaned. "Why do you have to be the smart one?" grumbled Alvin. "Oh, I dunno," said Simon, his dark blue eyes glaring sharply at Alvin. "Probably because I s _tudy_ for tests and because I actually _want_ to learn." "You're a very good role model, Simon," said Jeanette, smiling warmly at the blue-clad Chipmunk. "Oh, uh, you really think so?" asked Simon, almost stumbling over, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. He had a very big crush on Jeanette but was never brave enough to tell her. "Yeah," said Jeanette, her violet eyes staring into Simon's dark blue ones. Somehow, when that happened, Simon became trapped in a gaze. He wanted to stop looking into Jeanette's irresistable violet orbs to not look like a fool, but he couldn't. He smiled really big. "Jeanette, your eyes are really beautiful..." "Really?" giggled Jeanette. "Yeah..." said Simon, dreamily. Suddenly, he realized what was happening and snapped out of it.

"Um, well, that was... awkward...!" said Simon. Jeanette giggled. "Simon, you are really funny..." Jeanette smiled at Simon, making him tingly all over. He hated when Jeanette smiled at him, it made him feel all giggly. His heart beat so hard he could hear it in his ears. "Um, anyways, Dave said he'd pick us up so we could have a picnic after school," said Brittany. "Oh, right!" said Simon, trying to look away from Jeanette. "I completely forgot about that." "Let's just wait for him," said Eleanor. As the minutes passed, the school grounds became less crowded. Finally, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were the only ones left at school grounds. A minute later, a shiny, red car drove towards the school grounds. The driver's window opened. There was Dave.

"Hey there, Dave!" cried Alvin, running up to his adopted father, sitting on the windowsill. "Hey guys," said Dave. "Come on in, guys. We're having the picnic in Flower Mountain!" Everybody cheered. Flower Mountain was a very popular mountain in California that was just outside Los Angeles. It was so-called because of how the mountain was always covered in flowers (except for when it snowed, of course). Alvin jumped through the second driver's window and sat next to the driver's seat where Dave was located at, of course. The rest of the Chipmunks jumped through the second driver's window. Alvin fastened the seatbelt. The Chipettes, in the meanwhile, had to sit in the back seat. "This is gonna be so fun!" said Jeanette. "I know, right?!" said Brittany. "I love Flower Mountain! Heck, I haven't been there since I was only 3 weeks old." "Since we'll be driving for almost 3 hours, I've packed some snacks and bottles of water to eat and drink from." Dave passed out 3 tiny bottles of water made from recycled pieces of plastic.

The one with the red bottle cap and paper was given to Alvin, the one with the blue bottle cap and paper was given to Simon, and the one with the green bottle cap and paper was given to Theodore. They each drank from it. Then the Chipettes got water bottles, too. The one with the pink bottle cap and paper was given to Brittany, the one with the purple bottle cap and paper was given to Jeanette, and the one with the spring green bottle cap and paper was given to Eleanor. "Mmm, so refreshing," said Jeanette, wiping her mouth after she drank from most of her bottle. "Thanks, Dave!" said Brittany. "You're welcome, Brittany," said Dave. He also gave a giant packet of cheeseballs to the Chipmunks to share and he gave another packet to the Chipettes for them to share as well.

 **2 hours and 50 minutes later...**

It had been 2 hours and 50 minutes since Dave had drove the Chipettes and Chipmunks off the school grounds of West Eastman High. Everyone was asleep except for Brittany, who was only half asleep. "Well, we're here!" said Dave with a yawn. He had to make 2 or 3 stops to the gas station while driving to Flower Mountain and bought some extra snacks and water, making the Chipettes and Chipmunks really sleepy. Dave had to reluctantly give everyone soda to wake them up. Unfortunately, it made them _really_ energetic. Dave quickly opened the door and let everyone run around and pick flowers and stuff. They laid the red-and-white mat down on the grass at the top of the hill. They ate Subway sandwiches and had fun. It was really windy as well. Sometimes it got so windy it picked the flowers up and blew them away to who-knows-where. Brittany was busy picking up flowers to make a bouquet to give to Dave to thank him for bringing her to Flower Mountain, her favorite mountain.

"And.. done!" chirped Brittany as she picked up a pretty yellow flower that finished her bouquet. "Now time to give this to Dave!" But suddenly, the wind picked up so strong it blew Brittany away. The pink-clad Chipette shrieked. She let go of the bouquet, unfortunately making the wind blow the bouquet away. "NOO!" she cried. "MY BOUQUET!" Luckily, Brittany managed to hang on to the edge of Flower Mountain. Below, there was a rushing river. The wind picked up very strong now. Brittany knew sooner or later she would fly away without help if the wind continued to pick up. Unfortunately, Dave had fallen asleep so he could not hear Brittany at all or anything around him for the matter.

Luckily, Alvin came to the rescue. "Quick, grab my paw!" he said. Brittany grabbed it. Alvin tried to haul Brittany up the cliff, but she was too heavy. "Y-You're too heavy!" groaned Alvin, trying to catch his breath. Alvin's paw became sweaty from trying, making his paw slippery, causing Brittany to slowly but surely slide her paw off of Alvin's paw. "No... no, no... NOOOO!" Alvin's sweaty paw caused Brittany's paw to slide off of his, causing her to fall. Brittany fell with a mighty SPLASH into the river. She held her breath and tried to swim up to the surface, but unfortunately, since she was a chipmunk, she couldn't swim. Brittany's arms and legs got tired from trying, so she decided to relax for a little bit. She was slowly sinking deeper into the river. Finally, Brittany fainted from holding her breath for so long, and Brittany's world had completely blacked out.

 **So, did you like it? Or did you dislike it? Or maybe in the middle? Please review so I can know! Oh, and remember just one thing... kitties and doggies are AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Chipville

It had been approximately 1 hour and a half since Brittany had passed out. She could no longer herself sinking deeper and deeper into the river, but rather felt herself sprawled on what seemed like wet, mushy, slightly mossy ground. She could hear voices around her.

"Who is she?" Brittany could hear a high-pitched voice say. "I dunno, but I found her sinking into the river," she could hear another squeaky voice add. "Hey, don't touch her," said a more mature voice that was less squeaky. She could also hear a slight _grab_. "She'll probably get angry if you do that." Brittany tried to open her eyes. "Hey! I think she's waking up!" said the other high-pitched voice. Brittany finally managed to open her eyes halfway. Everything was very blurry, though.

Brittany closed her eyes, and when she opened them again her vision was more clear. Brittany looked down. She was laying on mushy, brown soil that had some fresh green moss growing on it. In front of her were the most unusual chipmunks she had ever seen.

The first one looked very much Brittany - she could've been her identical twin, in fact - except for the fact this chipmunk had fur the color of Jeanette's fur and this chipmunk had the most electric blue eyes she had ever seen. She also was wearing the exact same clothes as Brittany, but they were electric blue instead of pink. The second one was deep blue and seemed to have scales. She also seemed to have faint blue fins and a tail similar to a fish's. Brittany blinked. Was she seeing things? I mean, a chipmunk looking like a fish, puh-lease!

The last third one was a small, tiny chipmunk with green eyes and pigtails sealed in with a dark green hairband. She looked very much like Eleanor, but more had a dark green style, not counting her lime green eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Brittany, quickly getting up and backing away until she was leaning against a rock. "More like who are you?" asked the electric blue-clad chipmunk. "What were you doing in that river?" asked the fish-looking chipmunk. "If you don't know how to swim, then stay out of any bodies of water unless you have some sort of flotation device! You're lucky I decided to take a quick swim in the river. If I didn't, you would have been DEAD!"

Brittany started hyperventilating. "Look, I don't want any trouble, but, I fell in that river by accident. It's a very long story, so don't ask me how it happened. And I really want to go home." "Don't worry, we're really friendly," said the small, dark green-clad chipmunk. "Unlike the government..." "The government?" asked Brittany. "What government?" The dark green-clad chipmunk sighed. "You really don't know anything, do you?" The room fell silent. "Well, silly us! We didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Ella," said the electric blue chipmunk. "I'm Aqua!" said the fishlike chipmunk. "And I'm Molly," said the dark green chipmunk. "I'm Brittany," responded the pink-clad Chipette. "Nice to meet you Brittany," said Ella, shaking Brittany's paw.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ella," said Brittany. "So, where do you come from?" asked Ella. "Los Angeles," said Brittany. Ella frowned. "Los Angeles? Where's Los Angeles?" "It's a city in California," responded Brittany. "I'm confused. You don't know Los Angeles? It's one of the most popular cities in the world!" "Well, our government doesn't let us know anything about the outside world," sighed Molly. "...Oh," sighed Brittany, feeling sorry for the three chipmunks.

"Well, you can live with us," said Molly, cheerfully. "Yeah, it would be nice to have another roommate at the orphanage," said Ella. "Y-You guys are... orphans?" questioned Brittany. "Yeah," sighed Aqua. "Starting from the Chipville and Rabbittown War, all the bucks* were asked to go fight at the war, while all does** and pups*** were asked to stay at their homes and they could never go outside. Our dads, though, never came back from the war. We don't know why. And when the rabbit fighters from Rabbittown came to our house they... killed our mom." Aqua teared up when she said "killed our mom". "Oh," said Brittany. "That's terrible." "Right," said Ella, her arm around Aqua. "The morning after that happened the head of the orphanage somehow found out how both of our parents were... gone, and asked us, like all the other orphans in Chipville, to live at Chipville Orphanage. Our lives were never the same after the Chipville and Rabbittown war, especially since Rabbittown won the war and they now take over Chipville."

"Come on, Brittany," said Ella. "You can live with us at the orphanage." "Okay," said Brittany. "But how do we get past that rabbit guard over there?" Brittany pointed to a rabbit buck that had fur as white as snow and eyes that were a burning amber. "It's okay, I know how," whispered Ella. She sauntered towards the guard and said cheerfully, "Hello, Mr. Guard!" The rabbit simply turned his eyes down to the chipmunk pup. He did not move his head, just his eyes. He did not speak, either.

"I was just going to tell you what an amazing job you do in guarding Chipville. I mean, you might just be the best guard in the world!" The guard raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if Ella was serious or if she was just trying to trick him. "And your coat is such a pure white shade," continued Ella, marvelling at the guard's white coat. "It's whiter than snow!" The guard smiled a little. He liked this compliment. "And your eyes - oh, what amazing eyes you have! They're a burning amber color, as bright as fire, scorching into my very soul!" The guard smiled even more. He loved this compliment.

"And," still continued Ella, "it pleases me so know how brave you are and how you'd do anything to protect our dear and lovely Chipville." The guard now smiled a toothy grin. "Well, it is a nice town," spoke the guard, finally. Ella gasped. "And your voice," she said, excitedly. "oh, how your voice is so gruff and strong! A treat to the ears, it is. Anyways, I just wanted to know if you'd like to let my dear friend over here stay at Chipville for a while," said Ella, bringing over Brittany. The guard suddenly glared at Ella. "Wait a minute! You're just trying to trick me into letting this stranger go into Chipville!" Ella laughed. "Now, Mr. Guard, you may have a handsome appearance, a wonderful personality and a beautiful voice, but you're not very smart!" she chuckled.

"I say the stranger chipmunk goes back to where she came from!" growled the rabbit. "Well, I say she goes to Chipville!" argued Ella. "She's going back!" argued the rabbit guard. "No, she's staying in Chipville!" said Ella. "She's going back!" "She's going to Chipville!" "She's going back!" "She's going to Chipville!" "She's going back!" "She's going back!" said Ella finally, smirking. "SHE'S GOING TO CHIPVILLE!" cried the poor rabbit guard, unaware of what he just said. "I say that she is going back!" said Ella, stomping her foot angrily. "THE STRANGER CHIPMUNK IS GOING TO CHIPVILLE AND THAT IS FINAL!" yelled the rabbit, pointing inside Chipville. "Alright, suit yourself!" said Ella. She, Aqua, Molly and Brittany went through all the moss that hung from the cave that lead to Chipville. The rabbit guard smirked, thinking he'd won, when he realized what had just happened. "Ugh, that sneaky little orphan...!" grumbled the rabbit to himself.

As for the four chipmunk girls, when they had gone through the moss, they were in a shiny, bright place. In fact it was so bright they had to close their eyes first. When they opened them, Brittany was surprised. Instead of mushy, wet ground, she was on a hard, golden brick road. The place was bustling with chipmunks and rabbits and houses. "Welcome to Chipville," said Molly.

 *** A buck is a male chipmunk or rabbit.**

 **** A doe is a female chipmunk.**

 ***** A pup is a baby chipmunk.**


End file.
